Our Gang Comics Issue 4
Overview Our Gang Comics # 4 was the fourth issue in Walt Kelly's Our Gang Comic Book series. The issue was first released by Dell Comics around March to April of 1943. The Our Gang material for the book is covered for fourteen pages. Main Characters * Buckwheat Thomas * Froggy Laughlin * Happy Laughlin * Janet Burston * Julip the Goat * Mickey Gubitosi Supporting Characters * Clancy the Cop * Joe the Attendant * Mr. Grotch The Story Plot: The gang have decided to become air raid wardens. With Froggie acting as the chief, the kids mix every thing they can find in their clubhouse in order to make a poison gas. The gang's first attempt at making a gas, a mustard gas, backfires when it gets in Mickey's eyes; the second attempt, a pepper gas, is less successful, as it causes the whole gang to run out of the clubhouse sneezing. Froggie then suggests that the kids try having an "incend'ry practice," using an old ball and a candle to represent the bomb. The candle winds up causing a huge fire in the clubhouse, which the kids are unable to put out. Eventually, the gang (and Julip the goat) have no choice but to scram, leaving behind a completely destroyed clubhouse. Froggie then suggests that the gang build a bombproof shelter. The kids head to a nearby empty lot, and begin digging underground, eventually coming across a load of gasoline. The kids get a pump to bring the gas into some buckets, and plan on making a fortune off of it. A suspicious man named Mr. Grotch offers to buy all of the kids' gasoline at a nickel a gallon. As it turns out, Grotch has a secret gasoline tank hidden in his yard. Curious about where the kids are getting the gas, he follows Froggie back to the shelter, eventually falling right into it. Grotch offers to buy the shelter for twenty dollars, plus enough lumber for the gang to build a new clubhouse. The kids agree to the deal, but as they are leaving the shelter, they look back and find Grotch filling up the hole they made. Unbeknown to them, the hole is actually part of Grotch's secret tank. Clancy, a police officer, overhears the gang discussing the money they just made. Suspicious about Grotch, Froggie tells Clancy all about their business with Grotch. Clancy is also supsicious of Grotch, and cooks up a plan with the kids to see just what Grotch is up to. Froggie borrows some gas from Joe, a gas station attendant, and sells it to Grotch. Clancy and the kids, peeking at Grotch from behind a fence, catch the bootlegger storing the gas in his secret tank. Grotch is promptly arrested, Clancy and the police captain explain to the kids why Grotch bought their gas in the first place, and the kids decide to turn the money they received from Grotch to buy war stamps for the police orphanage. Quotes * "The three main gases are pepper gas, vinegar gas, and mustard gas." - (Froggie) * "The mustard gas is cooked, Chief Froggie." - (Janet) * "I can think o lots nicer things to cook than p'ison gases." - (Buckwheat) * "You're always thinking of somethin' to eat." - (Happy) * "We'll buy war stamps an' turn 'em over to the p'lice orphanage!" - (Froggy) * "I votes for a few sodas first!" - (Buckwheat) Notes/Triva: Sequence * Previous Issue: Our Gang Comics # 3 * Next Issue: Our Gang Comics # 5 Category:Our Gang Comics